


Whipped

by kaori



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaori/pseuds/kaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Dino teaches Hibari that he maybe, probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little thing, because [Target 321](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b334/kaokao_/reborn_017.png) called for it. ♥

"Hm?" Dino perks up from his slouch with curiosity as Hibari grabs onto the fall of his whip and tugs it away. There's an unspoken agreement that they're no longer fighting, so Dino releases it with little resistance.

"You haven't ever used one, have you." Dino smiles, knowing better than to offer questions. "I'll teach you," he adds. Suggestions, too.

Hibari scoffs faintly, but says nothing to dismiss Dino's idea as ridiculous. He's occupied instead with running a hand along the all but invisible cracker tied to the end of the spaded fall. There's something almost like bewilderment on his face to anyone who knows how to look for the signs.

"Aah, that cracker's almost worn through." And entirely too bloodied. "I'll need to replace it soon." A pause, when all Hibari continues to do is stare. "Useful thing, really. It can amplify the sound to a sonic boom. The newer ones are significantly louder."

The expression on Hibari's face shifts quickly, brows furrowing in something akin to distaste as his lips tighten into the faintest of scowls.

Suddenly, Dino feels the creeping edge of nervousness. "Now, Kyouya, there's no need to be rash—"

But Hibari's already ripping it none too gently away from the fall, and Dino can't help but wince at the rough treatment. " _Kyouya_ ," Dino whines, and then his breath hitches because Hibari's already moving his arm down into an all too familiar motion.

Before Hibari can crack the whip to the side, Dino's scrambled up onto his knees and grabbed hold of Hibari's wrist, squeezing firm and tight when Hibari pins a glare on him. The braided thong flops weakly behind Dino, harmless.

"Not like that," Dino admonishes gently. He slides his hands down and readjusts Hibari's grip so that he's now holding onto the balled base of the handle.

"It'll fly right back at you if you wave it around like that," Dino says seriously. The sombre expression quickly morphs into a sheepish smile that's indicative of just how frequently Dino's made the same mistake. It's the price of being Reborn's student, because Reborn doesn't believe in talking to idiots and letting Dino catch the whip in the face numerous times until he was able to fend for himself was the sort of training Reborn thought priceless ~~ly amusing~~.

"The trick is making the whip your—" _friend_. Friend is not, Dino thinks, the best way to phrase it, especially not when the term is synonymous with crowding to Hibari and wouldn't that just be tragic for them all if Dino'd let his tongue slip.

"Aaah, hum." Dino flounders for a moment, maybe three. "They're..." Dino waves an arm about in motions that fail to illustrate his thoughts. "Like your tonfa," Dino utters finally, but it probably makes as much sense to Hibari as it does to Dino.

From somewhere on the rooftop, Dino hears a faint thud that's probably Romario dropping his head to his palm.

Hibari regards him for a silent, stoic moment that strains even on the high corners of Dino's smile. Then, with minimal force, he pulls his arm away from Dino's loose hold and stares again at the weapon nestled in his palm. Hibari readjusts his grip several times, clenches his fists around roughened leather, and sends an almost thoughtful glance towards Dino from under wispy bangs.

"Oh," Dino breathes, because he has the clearest view from where he kneels before his student. "Oh _no_ —" he begins to say and barely manages to jump away in time to miss the spade from slapping him across the cheek.

Hibari moves onto a knee, arm pulling back in an abrupt movement that has the thong jerking in the opposite direction with a loud whistle slicing across the air. It stings across the edge of Dino's sneakers with enough force to draw a yelp from Dino's lips.

Hibari catches on startlingly fast. The next swipe detaches the handle from the rooftop door. The following one shears the hood of Dino's favorite coat into the likeness of a maimed and dying animal. The one after that makes Dino feel as if _he's_ the maimed and dying animal.

"How did it get like this?" Dino bemoans to Romario who has (wisely) moved onto higher (safer) ground. Dino stumbles to the left, swipes up a fallen tonfa, and spins it experimentally around in circles. "I did not mean _this_ when I said I'd teach you."

Hibari answers by rotating the whip violently in a circle over his head. The fall of the whip flies fast, almost invisible, and wraps sharply around the offending arm.

Dino bites his lips and resists the urge to glare petulantly. "Well," he shrugs, forcing a brilliant smile onto his face as he kicks up the other tonfa with his foot. "Let's see why you like these so much, hmm?"

  


Dino wins, barely, after he wrangles the whip out of Hibari's grasp. By then Dino is all kinds of bloodied, with thin, corded whip marks bright and burning under the tatters of his clothes.

It _is_ a victory, Dino reassures himself, even if Hibari had gotten bored enough to let him do it.

And yet...

"R-Romario," Dino stares.

"Boss."

"Did he just—"

"Yes, boss."

"With my—"

"I believe so."

They stand there in silence, with Dino gaping intermittently at the fence that's shredded to pieces, edges blazing with quickly dying trails of purple flames, and the boy who's reclined back on folded arms, taking a nap under the blanket of a sunny, cloudless sky.

 _Well._

"That guy," Dino sighs with a shake of his head, "He takes it to an entirely new level."

And then golden eyes crinkle into crescents, and Dino's beaming so very brightly as he makes a sound that's a cross between a sigh and something that's too fond and sort of like fatherly pride. "He's all grown up." Dino sniffs and wipes away a nonexistent tear from his lashes.

Behind him, Romario's moustache twitches. "Okay, boss." Romario sounds entirely unconvinced, tone of voice quite possibly implying that he thinks Dino's all sorts of deluded, but of course it's not, Romario would never doubt him. "Whatever you say, boss."


End file.
